The Adventures of Ali and Ellie : Twilight
by sky007999
Summary: Me and my bezzie find and awsum book and witchy stuff, and end up in Forks, love, humor, adventure, two 17 year olds making the world of twilight right! dedicated to my bezzie and Beta, DiamondWonder. rated T just in case


**So, as a thank you to DiamondWonder and for all her help as a friend and beta, I have dedicated this story to you! Xx **

**Also, for those of you who can't guess how old we are supposed to be, we're 17 =] whoop!**

**Btw, I didn't describe any of the characters as, well, this is kinda use of the imagination, so any descriptions will be extracts from the book. Everyone has their own version of the characters, and im pretty sure ours aren't the same =] **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. THIS STORY IS FIRST SET IN ENGLAND!!!!**

**Disclaimer – First things first, do I look like I'm married; I'm not even legal yet! **

**Music – **_**Dead! – **_**My Chemical Romance**

Ellie and I made our way out of school. It was one of the hottest days of the year, so Ellie invited me over to her house as it was just along the road school was on. Luckily, we had both had our final GCSE exams that day, so we were now free of school until next September.

"You going to band on Saturday?" I asked Ellie with a sly smile on my face

"Maybe . . ." she said, looking guilty

"Because I know Jack would just _love _to see you there!"

"Really?" she asked hopefully

"HA! Caught you! I knew you fancied my twin!"

"I do not!"

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Aargh, can we change the subject?"

"Fine. Have you told your Mum I'm coming round to yours, 'cos, seriously, she scares me!"

"Ali, it's fine! You're welcome at my house anytime!"

"And you want me to try out the old cauldron and spell book."

"I thought you wanted to do that!" she said looking hurt

"I do, I was joking! So what spell do you want to try out first? Seeing as you have already flicked through the book." I said as she started rummaging about in her bag for her keys.

"Well," she said as she pushed the door open ", I thought we might as well try out the fiction spell."

"The fiction spell?" I asked, eyebrows raised

"Yeah, I've set everything up in my room, come on." She dragged me up the stairs and into her room. It was pitch black, apart from a couple of candles that surrounded, what looked to be, a large cauldron. **(A/N kids don't light candles and leave them in your room alight all day while you at school!)**

"Where the hell did you get this stuff?" I asked as she flicked on the light. Next to the cauldron was several bottles filled with god knows what, and a very old looking book.

"We were clearing out my Grandpas attic and I found all this stuff." She said, waving in the direction of the cauldron.

"What page?" I asked as I picked up the book

"Ninety-three…." She said distractedly, riffling through her rucksack, chucking books onto her desk as she went.

The book felt so fragile and delicate, yet so strong, I knew I could open it without it crumbling to dust. I found the page, sat down on the bed, and began to read:-

_The Fiction Spell_

_Ingredients:-_

_½ a teaspoon of ighnot_

_3 pinches of recto bile_

_A cupful of purified water_

_A page from a book (this determines where you start in the story)_

_1 hair from each travelers head_

_Method:-_

_1) Carefully add the ingredients into a black cauldron surrounded by Cleo candles in the exact order they are set out_

_2) stir whilst al travelers chant-_

_The world in our minds where we can be free_

_That an author so great_

_Has written for the journey_

_So save the imagination_

_And give us some peace_

_(Insert authors name here) keep me there_

_Until your writing has ceased_

_3) Stir for 2 minutes_

_4) Pour into a gold cup, and each traveler must take one mouthful each and no more._

_**WARNING**_

_The beginning and middle you may change, but the end must be the same._

"So, where are we starting from?" I asked, flicking through my twilight book

"When Edward first speaks to her?"

"Nahh . . ." I said absentmindedly "How about the first time Jake and Bella meet?" I asked hopefully.

Ellie rolled her eyes "Ali! Stop being so Jacobist!"

I raised my eyebrows "My book page, my rules!" **(A/N also, my story, my rules =P) **

"Fine!" she said, exasperated. "But I still, get to meet Carlisle!"

I laughed "Carlisle is like 30! Why do you have such a big crush on him anyways?"

"It's not that big anymore, because, I have learnt what it's like to have a real crush . . ."

"Ahhh," I said knowingly "you mean the sex God?" She slapped me playfully on the arm

"Bet you'd like to bang on his drums!" I dodged her hit and started laughing

"Ali! SHUT UP!" By this point I was practically killing myself laughing on her bed. She crossed her arms and scowled.

"I wish I'd never told you now!" she said sulkily

"Aww, come on! Lighten up! It was obvious anyway! Now are we gunna do this or not?" I asked, doing my best puppy dog face. She cracked.

"Fine!" she said, unable to keep a small smile off her face.

"Right, I'll let you do it because I know you don't trust me"

"I do!" Ellie said indignantly, I raised my eyebrows at her ". . . I just trust myself more!" I rolled my eyes

"If I get sued for ripping a page out of my twilight book, I'm blaming you!" She ginned at me.

I watched as she carefully added each of the ingredients from the yellowing jars.

"Page?" I held my breath as I tried not to think about the awful consequences of losing my favorite page (101). I got up and dipped the page halfway until letting it go when it was fully submerged.

"I hate you," I grumbled

She ignored me. "Hair?" she asked, hand outstretched. I carefully pulled a strand of my golden brown hair out.

She placed it in the cauldron, followed by one of her long, dark brown strands.

"Shall we chant it together" I asked

"Go on!"

"The world in our minds is where we can be free

That an author so great

Has written for the journey

So save the imagination

And give us some peace

Stephenie Meyer, keep me there

Until your writing has ceased"

A giant air bubble floats to the surface of the mixture and burst with a loud _pop. _

"All we need to do now is stir it for 2 minutes."

"Crap!" I practically shouted

"What?"

"I can't meet Jacob dressed like _this_," I said, glancing down at the awful school uniform.

"Urrg!" she said, before realization dawned across her face, "I can't meet Carlisle dressed like this either!"

"We could multi task?" I asked

I won't go into the details, but it involved a lot of prancing around her room in our underwear, whilst trying to keep the large wooden spoon stirring at all times.

Finally, both us, and the potion were ready. I was wearing my skinny denim jeans, with my ice blue Hollister t-shirt, which made me look hot! (jokes =]) .On my feet, I had my favorite shoes in the entire world, my black and blue Converses, which I got on my holiday to Florida last year for $20. **(A/N OMG!!!! How frigging cheap was that?!?!?!?)**

And, _finally, _I had decided, that I would leave my hair down and natural (Looking guuuud!!!)

Ellie was wearing a simple turquoise vest that complimented her figure beautifully. On her legs, she wore her favorite black skinny jeans, which were cut off at the bottom by a pair of grey rocket dogs. She had her long, brown hair in a plait that ran all the way down her back. **(A/N she didn't trust me with the outfit, who's laughing now huh? Huh? =P)**

"You look totally hot El!" she blushed furiously. "You ready?" I ask

"Nope,"

"Awesome! Pour it into the glass, and let's chug this baby _down_"

She gave me one of those looks, as if to say "You've bloody lost it mate!". I just carried on grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and poured the gloopy mixture into a shining glass cup.

"EWWWW! I'm drinking your hair!" she laughed and went to take a sip, before pausing at the rim, then handing it to me.

"Ladies first." I snorted out a laugh and took a mouthful. The taste was something indescribable, like water. The texture was smooth, and a lot more liquid-y than you would have thought by just looking at it. I swallowed.

"Well?" Ellie asked

I shrugged and handed her the glass that was still fairly full, considering how big my mouthful was. She took a mouthful, and swallowed.

Suddenly, there was a huge whooshing noise coming from Ellie's staircase.

We ran out of her room, to be faced with a portal, which looked like it was made out of water (something a bit like stargate =]).

"It worked?!?" I gasped

"Guess so . . ." she whispered, staring at the portal so hard, I thought her eyes were going to pop out. Yet I was pretty sure my expression was the same.

"Hang on!" I said as I ran back into her room.

"What?" Ellie asked, following behind me.

I grabbed my guitar. "Can't go anywhere without this thing!"

She rolled her eyes, and I followed her out into the staircase.

I grinned, "You ready El?"

"Nope."

"Awesome!" I launched myself at the portal, leaving Ellie's strangled gasp behind me.

It felt like I was floating, but my body wasn't really there. Everything was dark yet it all seemed a bit shimmery, like in a dream. I looked around trying to see if I could see Ellie.

Suddenly, there was a huge roaring in my ears. My body was being sucked backwards.

I landed with a_ thud _as I landed on my bum.

"Crap . . ." I groaned. It took me a second to realize we weren't in Kansas anymore.

I was on a beach, the skies overcast with grey clouds. I looked around, startled.

Ellie was a few feet away, her head resting against a rock.

"Ellie!" I gasped.

I ran over to her. She was unconscious, but defiantly still breathing. It took me a moment to realize that there was a small gash on her head, with dark red blood trickling out.

"Shit . . ." I murmured

I looked around, helpless. I saw some people, sitting on a log.

I ran over to them.

"Hey!" I cried, before I gasped.

There, in broad daylight, was Bella Swan.

She was beautiful, in ways I could never describe. **(A/N or im just too plain lazy =P)**

With her were Mike Newton, Eric, Angela, Ben, and dark haired, copper skinned teens.

"The wolves . . ." I breathed

"Can we help you?" politely asked one of the wolves, in a strangely deep American accent.

"um . . . yeah." I stuttered, becoming very aware of my British accent. "My friend, she fell over and hit her head on a rock. Its bleeding." I said, feeling like I had started rambling.

"Show me where she is" said one of the wolves, who I presumed to be Sam.

"Over here." I said, running over to Ellie's lifeless body.

"Okay," Sam said in a voice that was _made _for an Alpha (Or Beta, tomato tomaato). "Jacob, Embry, take these two to the hospital."

"In what?" The taller one of them asked. I still wasn't sure which one was which

"Just take your bikes." Sam said nonchalantly.

"Fine, but I claim the one that's conscious!" The lanky one said.

"Uhh, standing right here."

"Sorry . . ." he said embarrassed. "I'm Embry." My heart dropped slightly, and then bounced back up again. Christ, he was _fit_! He had black, chin length hair, with copper skin. He was tall, and not too fat **(A/N lol, nothing against people who are fat. Inward joke =])**

"Ali." I said shaking his hand. "This is Ellie . . ." I said, pointing to her limp body. "Sorry about all of this!" I said, realizing that I not only have just ruined how Bella finds out Edward is a vampire, but also ruining their weekend.

"Don't worry about it!" Jacob said. He was cute, but more like the best friend-y you never had cuteness. "Right, let's get the bikes."

"Thank you so much!" I said, grinning at the three of them. I swear I just saw Embry blush. Hmm . . .

We walked towards the top of the beach, Jacob and Sam in front, with Ellie draped over Sam's back, and me and Embry following behind, every so often, stealing glances at each other.

We approached two, very bashed up looking bikes.

"Oh-my-god! That's so cool!"

"You like 'em?" Jacob asked

"Yeah!" I said, staring wide eyed, wondering how on earth Ellie was going to be able to stay on these things.

"Fixed 'em up ourselves" Embry said, looking proud of himself.

"Really?" I said, grinning at the irony

"Right," Sam said "I'll be off, you going to be okay Ali?" he asked

"I'm sure we'll be fine with Embry and Jake here." I said with a smile

"Ok, you gunna be okay with lifeless here man?" Embry asked in his cute American accent.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Meet you guys at the hospital." Jake gave Embry a look that I didn't really understand.

"Get lost Jacob." He said annoyed. "You ready?" he asked me. Hmmmmm . . .

"Sure." I said with a smile. What was all that about?

He swung his leg over the bike, and patted the small space of seat that was behind him. I shove the guitar onto my back, then stepped up to the bike and Embry held my hand as I swung my leg over. I locked my legs around his hips, and put my arms around his waist. I felt him stiffen, then relax.

"You ready?" he asked, with a wide smile.

"Why the hell wouldn't I be?" I asked, hugging onto waist his slightly harder. He chuckled. His whole body vibrated.

He kick started the bike, and we shot off. It felt like I was flying.

I felt what it was like to live, I felt so safe with Embry. I should have been scared out of my wits by now!

"WHOOOOOO!" I screamed as we hit a bump and became airborne for a few seconds

Embry chuckled again, almost knocking me off the bike.

It was all over too soon.

We arrived at a largish white building, with a small sign on the side that stated simply _Forks Hospital._

I detached myself ungracefully from the bike. Embry smirked as he swung his long leg off tactfully.

"Oh, shut up!" I said, unable to stop grinning.

I heard a low rumble, before Jakes bike came into view, Ellie strapped to his back. It took me a moment that there was a leather belt connecting Jake and Ellie; hmmm . . . I wonder what's keeping his trousers up? . . .

. . . Never mind, I ran over to help Jake detach Ellie's limp body.

"Thanks!" he said, flashing me grin, before taking Ellie's arms, just as Embry grabbed her feet.

They carried her into the empty hospital.

Through the large white doors, there was a white counter with a bimbo receptionist sitting typing away manically on the keyboard in front of her.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely

She glanced up for a second, then pressed a button, and said "Dr. Cullen, assistance required in emergency room 2." She said in a monotone voice. The she turned her head back to the computer screen.

We stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds, before moving over to the large squishy chairs. Jacob laid Ellie across three seats, before sitting by her head.

"So, you from England, huh?" Jacob asked politely.

"Er . . ." _what can I say without sounding like a crazy person? Ok, come on Ali, you've talked your way out of being suspended many a times, you can get yourself out of this, just roll with it. _" . . . Yeah. We're just travelling"

"I see you pack light" said Embry, glancing at my guitar, which was still strapped to my back.

"Yeah . . ." I said smiling, "It's got me out of many difficult situations"

"Play us something then." Jake asks

"Ummm . . . no. I may be able to play a kick-ass solo on stage, but not here."

"What do you mean 'on stage'?" Embry asked

"Well, Ellie and I are in a band. I'm guitar, she's singer, my twin is drummer, and our other friends, Evie and Eleanor, are on bass and keys."

"Oh, cool!" said Embry looking weirdly at me.

"What?" I asked him,

"Oh? What are you called?"

"Chariots of Ice." I said, "we chose it cause my mate Eleanor's dad made us watch Chariots of Fire when we were round at hers . . . bad film . . ." I said, still remembering those three hours of my life I shall never get beck.

Embry grinned.

Behind me, I heard footsteps, to see the one and only, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Mother . . . ." I murmured, as he was, in a weird sort of way, beautiful.

_I need to warn the Cullen's about what is going to happen_, I thought

"Dr. Cullen, I need to talk to Alice!"

He looked at me stunned, then realization crossed his face, before returning to neutral.

"Of course." He said calmly.

"Ali, what's going on?" Embry asked.

" . . . Unfinished business." I said, pulling out a pen, and picked up Embry's hand.

He looked at me, stunned, "w-w-what are you doing?"

" . . . My phone number." I said as I carried on scribbling.

I shoved the pen back in my pocket, "Thanks for the ride guys! Give me a call whenever." I said, hugging Jake, then Embry.

Embry looked a little shell shocked. I laughed. His face was priceless!

I wondered if I had signal here . . .

"Dr. Cullen, can you give me a hand?" I asked, heading over to Ellie's still lifeless body.

"Of course." He said, striding over, and slinging her over his shoulder. If only Ellie could see where she was right now, I thought.

I followed him down a dozen long white corridors, before he placed her in a private room.

"Nurse!" he called. A skinny blonde with massive boobs walked in. What. The. Fuck? This is a hospital; sure, it's in an imaginary world, but still! Do they not have standards?

"Yes, Dr. Cullen" the slutty nurse said in a sickly sweet voice, biting her lip in a supposedly seductive way.

"Attach our young friend here to a drip," said Carlisle, oblivious to the slutty nurses flirtatios looks "give her a head scan; I'm pretty sure the injury is only minor, but you can never be too carful." He said with a warm smile. "Now, Ali, if you could just come with me please." He said, walking out the room. When I didn't follow, he turned, "What's the matter?"

"I'm not leaving my best friend alone in hospital!" I said defiantly "Not even for a moment." I crossed my arms, to show it was final.

Carlisle sighed, and pulled out a blackberry, "They'll be here soon." He said, his hand moving swiftly across the keyboard.

And with that, he walked out of the room.

I turned round, to see nurse busty had attached her to a drip, and was dabbing the wound with a cloth.

"He's like a God, isn't he?" busty-mc-bust said to me, I guessed she was talking about Dr. Cullen.

"I dunno, he is married, so, if you made a move on him, that would make you a home-wrecking whore." I said, with bitterness in my voice. Her face went sour. I smiled at her sweetly, "but, you never know, maybe you got boobs filled with crap 'cos you like to touch yourself up in the shower."

At this point, I heard a snort of laughter. Ellie had a massive grin across her face. The nurse stormed out, her stilettos making a slight *clip* *clip* as she left the room.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked

"Long enough to watch you insult the nurse." She grinned. We both laughed. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Well. We came through the portal, you smashed your head, I found Bella and everyone, Jake and Embry gave us a lift to the hospital, Embry is super fit! We rode on his motorbike to get here . . ." I trailed off.

"And?"

"Oh!" I jumped, completely in a world of my own. "Well. We came here. Met Carlisle-"

"WHAT! YOU SAW HIM BEFORE I DID?!"

I suddenly decided against telling her that she had been slung over his shoulder.

Ellie suddenly gasped, and grabbed her long plait. "YOU LET HIM SEE ME WITH PLAITS?! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU PUT MY HAIR IN PLAITS?!" She was practically screaming at me.

I heard chucking behind me. "It's definitely them." An unknown female voice said.

I whipped round, to see Edward, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and last but not least, Alice. I laughed; Alice ran up and hugged me as if I were an old friend.

This was going to be a lot of fun . . .


End file.
